


Leaving cookies and milk out for Santa

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: ‘What are you still doing up at this hour ?’ Lucy asked.Nashi jumped up, looked at her mother and smiled innocently.‘I wanted to know if Santa Claus was going to find the cookies and the milk I left out for him.’
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Leaving cookies and milk out for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> My Nalu Winter Wonderland contribution for the prompt : Leaving cookies and milk out for Santa.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Merry Christmas !
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Lucy looked at her alarm clock. It was midnight and she knew that no one in the house was sleeping yet. After all, it was Christmas. She got up and opened the door of her bedroom. She smiled when she saw a small figure crouching at the top of the stairs. Lucy approached, crouched behind Nashi and said :

‘What are you still doing up at this hour ?’

Nashi jumped up, looked at her mother and smiled innocently.

‘I wanted to know if Santa Claus was going to find the cookies and the milk I left out for him.’

Lucy sighed. Nashi was only five years old, but she had insisted on baking cookies for Santa Claus and she had spent the whole afternoon baking. Lucy stroked her hair.

‘You know Santa Claus won't come if you don't sleep.’  
‘Please mom, five more minutes.’

Suddenly the window opened and someone entered the living room. It was dark, but Nashi could see his red clothes and his big bag he was carrying on his shoulder. The little girl's gaze lit up.

‘Look mom ! It’s him ! It's Santa Claus !’

Santa Claus walked over to the Christmas tree, took the presents out of his bag and put them at the foot of the tree. Then, he looked at the coffee table where he saw a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He took a cookie and bit into it.

‘He saw it,’ Nashi whispered to her mother, grinning from ear to ear.  
‘Hurry up and go to bed before he sees you.’

Nashi nodded and ran to her room. Lucy saw the light switch off from the very thin opening under the bedroom door and she went downstairs to the living room. She put her arms around the man who was busy eating the cookies.

‘You could leave one for me,’ she said.

Natsu turned to her and send her an innocent smile. The same smile Nashi had had a few minutes ago when Lucy surprised her.

‘Sorry, it’s really good.’

He handed the last cookie that was left and Lucy bit into it. Nashi really surpassed herself to bake these cookies, Lucy thought. Natsu kissed her forehead and said :

‘Merry Christmas Lucy.’  
‘Merry Christmas Natsu.’

_The end ___


End file.
